


Call me Jed

by robinasnyder



Series: He Needs Your Consent to Lie [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedikiah was pretty certain Lucifer was going to give the both a heart attack. It wasn’t normal that he had to tie down a human. Normally the rooms with the wrist and ankle straps were only for the Homo Superiors. But most normal humans didn’t have to be sedated after having broken into their building and knocking out more than five of their agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Jed

Jedikiah was pretty certain Lucifer was going to give the both a heart attack. It wasn't normal that he had to tie down a human. Normally the rooms with the wrist and ankle straps were only for the Homo Superiors. But most normal humans didn't have to be sedated after having broken into their building and knocking out more than five of their agents.

And Lucifer knew him, which made everything so much more interest.

' _Are you going to tell me who I'm dealing with?'_ Jedikiah asked Lucifer. Jedikiah felt like he had Lucifer pacing in the back of his mind.

' _His name is Dean Winchester. He is the vessel of Michael. If he is here that must mean Sam Winchester is here.'_

Jedikiah did not need to be told who Sam Winchester was. Lucifer's level of obsession with Sam bled even into Jedikiah's mind. Jed vaguely knew that Sam and his brother were supposed to be the vessels of Michael and Lucifer for their final battle, but something had gone wrong and there had been no big The End, and Lucifer had ended up back in his cage.

"Mr. Smith, I presume?" Jed asked when he walked into the room.

Dean nearly came off the chair when he saw Jedikiah. Jed wondered for a moment if the restraints would be strong enough.

' _Don't worry, I will protect you if he can escape his bonds.'_

_'Really encouraging, thank you very much.'_

"You son of a bitch, what have you done to Sam?"

"To who?" Jed asked, looking down at the file of all the things Dean Winchester had done when he broke into their building. Of course the file had been really hastily put together while Dean had been sedated. It wasn't complete or even organized as well as Jedikiah wished it was.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. He's not going to say yes to you again," Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry, but who do you think I am exactly?" Jed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know who you are, Lucifer. Don't play stupid."

"Now, you see," Jedikiah said with a dramatic sigh. "What we have here is a case of mistaken identity."

"Like hell I do!" Dean snapped.

"Why don't we start with your real name, since I know Smith is not it," Jedikiah said.

"Screw you. You know who I am."

"I'm afraid I really don't son." Jed pulled on his best sympathetic voice. "But I must say I am very impressed by you. You were able to break into our little organization here like it was nothing. Now that takes a lot of skill and a lot of gall. I am very curious about you, Mr. Smith."

"You can go right back to Hell, Lucifer." Dean snapped, still straining against his bonds.

"My name, Mr. Smith, is Dr. Jedikiah Price."

"The hell kind of name is that?" Dean asked incredulously.

"The name my mother gave me. It is a bit unfortunate isn't it? I was named after her grandfather." Jed gave a heavy sigh and pulled the rolling chair he'd been left for the interrogation over so he could sit.

"You think if you were going to lie to my face you could at least come up with a more believable lie," Dean said.

"Yes, exactly. I think I would too. Do you know what you broke into, Mr. Smith?"

"I apparently didn't or I wouldn't be face to face with you."

Jed offered him a sad smile. Lucifer was whispering information in his ear. He nodded, figuring out his best course of action. "Ultra looks out for people who have moved on to being something no longer human."

That made Dean stop trying to get out of his bonds. He hesitated, though he kept glaring at Jedikiah. "So, what you hunt monsters?" Dean asked with a sneer.

"You can call them that," Jedikiah said. "They call themselves the Tomorrow People." Dean scoffed. "I don't believe anyone is happy with the name."

"So what?" Dean asked

"So, the Tomorrow People have the ability of the three Ts, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Teleportation."

"So they're human super heroes. So what?" Dean had stopped struggling completely.

"So, with no direction they use their powers unchecked."

"Saving people from burning buildings?" Dean sneered.

"If only," Jedikiah said dryly. "Stealing state secrets, stealing famous art, using their powers to force other people to do things for them such as rob banks. We had one recently where a man used his power to attack five women. He succeeded in raping four of them before one of our agents was able to take him down."

"Son of a bitch," Dean hissed, straining against his bonds. Jedikiah imagined if he'd been able to point Dean in the direction of that man and then released the bonds that Dean would run to the man and rip him to shreds. Oh well, he was already in shreds.

"Our sentiments exactly," Jedikiah said, nodding.

"What did you do with him?" Dean asked.

"We removed his powers. Then we killed him. You can't let that kind of monster back on the streets."

"Do you kill all of them?" Dean asked, stiffening.

"Sometimes we just get stupid kids who suddenly have more power than they know what to do with. We turn them back to being human and send them back to their normal lives."

"You can cure them." Dean tried to sit up, only to be stopped by the binds.

"Yes, we can," Jedikiah said. "Now, would you mind telling me your name, Son?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester." Dean said.

"Well, Mr. Winchester. Would you mind telling me what you came here for?" Jedikiah asked.

"I was looking for information," Dean asked.

"About what?" Jedikiah pressed.

"The thing you hunt. They took my brother," Dean said, looking distressed.

"This man you know, Lucifer, is he one of them?"

"Something like that," Dean said.

"Then I think we can help you. You're quite impressive Mr. Winchester. How would you like a job?"

' _Are you certain?'_

_'You're the one who wanted to keep him close. And if we keep him busy he can't be looking for you. Besides, I believe he can be useful.'_

"You're seriously offering me a job?" Dean asked.

"We deal with some very, very dangerous individuals, Mr. Winchester. We have break outs all over the world. There is a division of our company that deals mainly with the most violent outbreaks. These are often in more war torn countries, areas of desperation, which made people act desperately, or the type I just mentioned, the rapists and pedophiles who need to be put down. We need people who are strong, intelligent, creative and resourceful, all of which you have proven to have in spades. I can't think of a better audition than what you did."

"You're really offering me a job!" Dean sounded really surprised.

"I am. Now, if I remove these bonds are you going to try to kill me?" Jedikiah asked.

"No," Dean said. So Jed removed the bonds. Dean sat up when he could and rubbed his wrists. He eyed Jed warily. Jed offered a friendly smile.

"Would you like to see where you'll be working?" Jed headed for the door.

"I haven't agreed yet, Dr. Price," Dean said. But he swung his legs over the table and stood up. He walked toward the door and walked out when Jed held it open for him.

"Please," Jedikiah said with a big smile. "Call me Jed."


End file.
